


The Siren and The Rock

by kfdis



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu POV, Fantasy AU, M/M, Siren!Beomgyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfdis/pseuds/kfdis
Summary: Dua makhluk berbeda, yang tinggal di dua dunia yang berbeda, ingin melawan semesta? Mustahil.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 2
Collections: Weetings Collection





	The Siren and The Rock

Batu yang cukup tinggi di pesisir menjadi tempat kami melepas lelah setelah melawan ombak. Seseorang di sebelahku terengah, meraup oksigen secara agresif agar dapat bernafas seperti semula, lalu ia tertawa.

“Seru! Setelah aku tidak lelah lagi, ayo, kita kembali ke pantai sebelum teman-teman mencariku.” Ucapnya sembari sesekali berhenti untuk bernafas. Aku hanya mengangguk.

“Hey Beomgyu,” Panggilnya membuat kepalaku secara spontan berbalik, sebelah alisku terangkat.

“Memangnya, kamu masih tidak bisa mengajak peselancar lain untuk bermain?”

Aku menggeleng, “Tidak bisa, Taehyun. Semuanya langsung mengejarku tepat setelah mereka mereka melihat ekorku.” Dia hanya mengangguk-angguk, seolah menyayangkan nasib dan takdirku.

“Taehyun?” Kini giliranku untuk memanggilnya, sementara dia berdeham sebagai tanda sahutan.

“Kamu akan sering bermain denganku, ‘kan?” Dia terdiam, cukup lama sampai akhirnya setelah helaan nafas panjang dia menggeleng pelan.

“Kenapa?”

“Aku takut,”

“Aku tidak akan memakanmu, kenapa harus takut?”

“Aku takut, semakin sering aku bermain denganmu, semakin banyak waktu kita mengobrol, maka aku akan semakin jatuh dalam pesonamu,” Intonasinya pelan, seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, sampai untuk mengucap saja berat.

“Lalu apa salahnya, Taehyun? Kita sudah hampir satu tahun bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, lalu apa salahnya kalau kamu semakin jatuh? Toh kalaupun benar, kamu tidak jatuh sendirian, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama,” Taehyun menggeleng lagi.

“Bukan itu, kalau aku semakin jatuh, maka aku ingin lebih, aku ingin kita bisa bersama selamanya, tapi tidak akan bisa, Beomgyu. Kita berbeda, mau bagaimanapun kita melawan semesta, kita tetap tidak akan bisa bersama, karena kita hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda, kita berbeda, aku mohon kamu bisa mengerti maksudku.” Tangannya meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya erat, sampai rasanya aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, “Aku mengerti, ayo kembali sebelum ombak semakin tinggi,” Taehyun mengangguk lalu menceburkan diri ke air, mendayung papannya untuk sampai ke tengah laut.

Mataku tak bisa melepas atensi darinya, punggungnya yang tak begitu lebar sedikit demi sedikit menjauh, seolah benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkan aku dengan batu yang menjadi saksi bagaimana perasaan diantara kami tumbuh.

Sampai Taehyun memanggilku, lalu kami kembali ke pantai tempat teman-teman Taehyun berkumpul. Teman-temannya terlihat sangat khawatir, mereka memeriksa keadaan tubuh Taehyun, menanyainya ini itu, membuat Taehyun sibuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka sampai kehilangan kesempatan untuk berpamitan denganku, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

“Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman bermainku selama ini, Taehyun. Semoga kamu tidak akan melupakanku, kita akan bertemu lagi saat semesta mengizinkan, saat kita tidak lagi berbeda, aku mencintaimu.”


End file.
